happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Give me Space
Give me Space is a Fan Episode special Characters Starring Flaky Marvin Featuring Cuddles Disco Bear Sniffles Lumpy Nutty Apperances Flippy Truffles Generic Tree Friends Cosmic Face Plot Part 1 Flaky is near the road, afraid, she waits for the walk signal. The walk signal lits up and Flaky looks both ways. She carefully steps into the road and stars to cross. Lumpy is riding his car, but dosen't pay attention to the red lights. Making the other cars crash. Flaky is almost across until Lumpy is still not paying attenton. Flaky sees Lumpy and trys to run to the other side. She makes it and opens her mail box to find one letter. Disapponted, Flaky opens the letter and reads it. She starts to jump up and down, dropping it. The Letter is dropped and is reveled that Flaky is invited to a Space Camp. In the next scene, Flaky arives at the space camp .She talks a deep breath and walks in, only to have to wait in line for a astronaut suit, which goes very fast. Flaky finally gets one and loves it. She walks into the training room where Sniffles is training and Flaky seems to be the only one lessoning. Later, Flaky, Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Nutty get on the spaceship and fasten on there seat belts. Sniffles starts the countdown and Lumpy is about to start the engines to lift the spaceship off. Sniffles counts to zero he puts the thumbs up sign so Lumpy can pull the lever. Lumpy pulls the lever and the spaceship starts. In the next scene, the spaceship is now in space, departing. Inside, Flaky, Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Nutty sees the flashing seatbelt symbol, so they unfasten there seatbelts, exept for Flaky. Flaky thinks its ok and unbuckles her seatbelt and startes getting lifted up. She tryes to grab the seat to stop from being lifted up, but is too far to reach. Flaky's stomach starts growling and spots a vending machine. She choses the sandwich and a bag shoots out. Flaky adds water to it and it turns into a sandwich. Flaky taks a bite of the sandwich, but it seems to not taste right. She runs to the bathroom, throws up, then leaves. At the space station, Lumpy is eating a sandwich, but accendently presses the eject button for the spacecraft.In the spacecraft, the frontseat ejects and crashes into the windshield, Making the air in space suck them into space. Flaky, Cuddles, Disco Bear,and Nutty and trys to hold on, but the space keeps sucking them in. The screen fades to black and shows " to be contunued". Part 2 Flaky,Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Nutty are sucked into the vacum of space. Flaky, Nutty, and Cuddles quickly put there astronaut helmets on and take a deep breath while Disco Bear freezes to death. Nutty sees candy and grabs a lollipop. He opens his astronaut helmet and trys to lick it, but his head freezes. Cuddles and Flaky grab jetpacks floating around sapce and put them on. Cuddles actives his jetpack, but the jetpack is too fast and the jetpack falls off. Cuddles sees a gas like planet and swims to it. When Cuddles reaches the jetpack, he looks into the planet over the gas and lands on it. Cuddles goes to his watch and activates it, showing Sniffles. Cuddles says he had found a planet but a shadow comes behind him. Sniffles screams, but Cuddles is confused. Cuddles lookes behind him, screams, and trys to run, but is bitten by a dragon like creature. Sniffles is so scared, he backs into a wet floor, slips, and falls into a lever, killing him. Flaky activates her jetpack and it's also to fast. Flaky screams, but luckly the jetpack stops because it's out of fuel. Flaky stops screaming and takes off her jetpack. She sees a planet and trys to swim to it. Flaky goes inside the planet only to see aliens. Flaky seems to be scared and walks back, only to bump into Marvin. Flaky screams so loud, the glass of the alien stores crash. Marvin suddently falls in love with Flaky and starts to hug her. Flaky trys to pull away, but Marvin is holding her to tight. The iris closes, then "to be continued" screen shows up Part 3 Coming Soon Moral "Give people personal space" Deaths *Some Generic Tree Friends died from a car crash (debatable, off screen) *Disco Bear body freezes due to the lack of air in space. *Nutty head freezes due to trying to eat candy while in space. *Cuddles' head gets decapated by a alien dragon like creature. *Sniffles is so scared, that he walks back, slips, and falls into a lever. *Some Generic Aliens get scraped from the glass (debatable, off screen) Trivia *According to this episode, Flaky wants to be an astronaut. *Flaky is the only female character in the episode. *This special is planed to be 30 minutes *Sense Shadow887 knows that the fans will want more, she will then make a Part 3, which will take a while. **However, the episode was cancelled, so it was never made. Category:Fan Episode Specials Category:Shadow887's Episodes Category:Cancelled